Sarah's Mission
by Zerectica
Summary: When Chuck gets out of the car after again being told to stay, Sarah decides to try to find a way to keep him in the car. One-Shot.


"Chuck!" Sarah said exasperated. "How many times have Casey and I given you direct orders to _stay_ _in the car_?!"

Sitting at the table in Castle, Sarah was tending Chuck's injury, a small cut. So small it shouldn't really be considered a cut at all, a scratch would be a more accurate term to describe it. But if you'd heard his wailing during the fact, you'd think he had just been stabbed.

_Hearing Chuck's cries of pain, Sarah and Casey had quickly rushed toward the sound to save their charge from whatever mess he had gotten himself into this time. When they saw that it was merely a small cut, or rather a scratch, just under the hem of his shirt sleeve, Casey let out a quiet chuckle, while Sarah did her best to hide the small smile that crept onto her face. _

"_You're going to be fine Chuck." Sarah said to reassure him._

"_Sarah, I'm bleeding."_

"_Only a little," Casey remarked._

"_Chuck trust me, you're okay. The bleeding has already stopped. When we get back to Castle, I'll take care of it, alright?"_

A quick cleansing of the wound and a band-aid later, Sarah's work was done.

"Now Chuck, how many times do we have to go through this? When Casey and I tell you to stay in the car, you need to listen. We have to keep you safe."

"But you guys might have been in trouble."

"Chuck, it doesn't matter if we were in trouble or not. We are supposed to protect you, not the other way around."

Before Chuck could say anything, Sarah put the discussion to a close. "Now, you should change shirts before you go home. You got a bit of blood on this one. If Ellie were to see it, she'll start asking questions, questions that you can't give her answers to."

With that, Sarah walked off to put all the mission gear away.

After the team gave their report to the General, Sarah returned home, determined to come up with a way of getting Chuck to actually stay in the car. Sarah thought about it for hours and she yet to come up with a possible solution to the problem, but it was getting late and she needed her rest. She hadn't given up though. She would think some more on the subject later, right now however, she was going to bed.

The next morning when Sarah was awoken just before sunrise by the alarm clock Chuck had given her for Christmas, she quickly got out of bed. Once she cut the alarm off by hitting the button, not impaling it with a knife, she headed to the closet to change into her jogging outfit. There was no mission or briefing this morning. Sarah had the entire morning all to herself and she had decided that a jog through the park sounded wonderful.

Sarah arrived at the park at about 5:43, just as the sun was beginning to grow out of the horizon. No one else was out this early, so she had the park to herself. Which was just fine with her. She wouldn't need to have her agent senses on such high alert. Now of course she couldn't just completely shut down her agent side. One never knew what dangers may be lurking about, but she could relax a bit and try to enjoy her run.

For nearly an hour, Sarah was alone in the park with just the breeze in her hair. But around 6:30, other people began to arrive and her agent senses came out in full force. As she was jogging and scanning the park goers for potential threats, she saw something that gave her an idea for her Chuck problem. Okay, it was quite ridiculous, but at this point, she was willing to try anything.

It was several days later before Chuck flashed and the team was given a new mission. Dangerous men had again come to Burbank and crossed paths with the intersect, Chuck, who had been able to identify them and learn of their plans.

After making all the normal preparations this mission would require, Sarah began her preparations for what she like to call "Operation Stay in the Car." The preparations were fairly simple and took very little of her time. Sarah didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

When Team Bartowski arrived at their destination, it was already looking like trouble. Chuck was definitely going to need to stay in the car and out of harm's way this time. But the greater the need for Chuck to remain in the car, the greater his desire to get out of the car seemed to be.

"Stay in the car, Chuck," Sarah and Casey said together as they readied their guns and opened the front doors of Casey's Vic.

Sarah's theory was proving to be correct. The two agents hadn't made it two steps when they heard the back door of the car open. It was time to put her plan into action.

"Chuck, stay in the car," Sarah said as she pushed him back into the vehicle.

"You might need some help."

Sarah pulled something out that had been hidden on her person. "No Chuck. Stay," Sarah said as proceeded to squirt him with a small squirt bottled filled with water. "No!"

Sarah shut the door and left a moist and bewildered Chuck behind. Too discombobulated by what Sarah had just done, Chuck didn't leave the backseat of the car. He was still sitting there with the same confused expression on his face when Sarah and Casey returned. Sarah's plan had worked, at least this time anyway. Chuck had stayed in the car.


End file.
